All the Love in the World
by nikkihime
Summary: based on a song by The Corrs...basically on Tomoyo's Pov...no use summarizing it....read on!
1. Reflections

All the Love in the World : a CCS songfic inspired by The Corrs

By: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Disclaimer: The song "All the Love in the World" and the characters of Card Captor Sakura are owned by their respective owners…I do not own them…so sad……

Author's note: I made this fic in a hurry.. due to current nagging by my sister and my co-write MitsuiSelphie…oh eto na!

Nikki: Oi! I am here again…(I always start by saying this line…it's getting moldy…) Anyway, this is my first songfic based on Tomoyo's POV after Eriol went back to England. It is angst but….no….I don't think I can make a very good angst….(waaah). 

Eriol: *snickers*

Nikki: *glares at Eriol, pulls him out of his hiding place and hangs him up on the ceiling..* OK! Sorry Eriol fans…didn't mean to do that. So, this is a mush fic…(well not really that mushy….but who knows). I am hoping for your reviews and flames….

Eriol: mfwpghbpht! 

Nikki: Shut up, honey, they're going to notice I am torturing you…Well, that's all I have to say….Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD

I silently sat on my bed, watching clouds drift by my balcony window. I close my eyes savoring the soft music played on the radio. I have never heard this song before, yet, listening to it made something inside me stir….something that I have kept hidden for so long.

I'm not looking for someone to talk to

I've got my friends, I'm more than OK

I've got more than a girl could wish for

I live my dreams but it's not all the same

True. My best friend Sakura weigh more than all the gold in the world. Being the sole heir to an immense company, I never run out of resources (especially cameras). Yet, somehow, my world became incomplete.

A while ago it was bright, happy, and moving comfortably with others.

Now, it had stopped revolving. I wonder why.

Still I believed

I'm missing something real

I need someone

Who really sees me

The music pierced my feelings and I pulled myself back from reminiscing memories…..memories too hard for me to take……memories of the day something essential to my being left……memories of the person who came from England to brighten my life, but only to go away again to live a life of his own.

Don't wanna wake up alone anymore

Still believing you'd walk through my door

All I need is to know it's for sure

Then I'll give all the love in the world….

I ran my hands over my bedspread, wondering what went wrong during that time we were together. Everything seems to be in its place….but what happened? Even now, I still hope he'll come back, telling me he's wrong, holding my hand, kissing me, hugging me and telling me it's all right. But it seems to be just another far – fetched dream of mine….

I've often wondered if love's an illusion

Just to get you through the loneliest days

I can't criticize it – I have no hesitation

My imagination just stole me away.

Understanding the lyrics of the song, I shook my head, vigorously straightening my dark hair. No, my dreams cannot certainly be. Surely that boy from London has found his own love – his destiny. I try not to cry, for I think I am just using him to pull me out of my misery. Reluctantly, I drew my eyes away from my balcony window and averted my eyes to the furniture in side my bedroom.

Still I believe

I'm missing something real

I need someone

Who really sees me

My eyes fell upon my dresser. There I glimpsed on a picture of my friends. And I accidentally see him – his smile, which I think, can turn nights to days, his ever – concerned look when some body's hurt, eh…this is enough torture…. I coerced myself to let him go….he is not coming back! There's someone else for me, more deserving, and the one I am destined. I shut my eyes and covered my ears, blocking the song from reaching inside me……still I have a feeling I cannot convince myself…..Sakura was right, I am a bad liar.

Love's for a lifetime

Not for a moment

So how could I throw it away

I'm only human

And nights grow colder

With no one to love me that way

I need someone who really sees me

For once, I did not defy my feelings. I listened, hesitantly, to the song. It made me decide. I should do what my heart wants me to do, and that is – to be with the man I love no matter what happens! I wipe tears that were forming at the corner of my eyes, and I sat up. I look at the starry sky outside my balcony window and for the first time since time stopped for me. I smiled. For I have realized – you cannot escape love.

And I won't wake up alone anymore 

Still believing you'd walk through my door

You'll reach for me and I'll know it's for sure

Then I'll give all the love in the world.

I prepare to sleep to face a new morning – a morning of change. Yet, suddenly, a flutter was heard. I was lying on my stomach, and I looked up when I heard something land on my balcony. I part my curtains and there – standing on my balcony – that someone I've been waiting for. 

"Tadaima," he huskily said.

Lightly stepping out into the cold night, I whispered his name - his name I promised not to say again – 

"Okarii, Eriol-sama." 

^ Owari^


	2. O-MA-KE

O-MA-KE!!!!!

Nikki: This bonus is not to be taken seriously, I repeat, not to be taken seriously. Reading too much makes me think of the craziest crossovers. Please do not flame me for this….this is just for fun, you know, to lighten up the fic. 

Touya: Do not believe her. You cannot trust a CCS writer who does not include me in her fics…OW!

Nikki: *brought down upon Touya a mallet* Oh well, whatever , Touya.. Please do not read this if you do not want to groan in disappointment. Kiyyaaaa! Do not chase me!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I prepare to sleep to face a new morning – a morning of change. Yet, suddenly, a flutter was heard. I was lying on my stomach, and I looked up when I heard something land on my balcony. I part my curtains and there – standing on my balcony – that someone I've been waiting for. 

"I am home," he huskily said.

Lightly stepping out into the cold night, I whispered his name - his name I promised not to say again – 

"Okarii, Eriol – sama." 

He did not reply. I look at him quizzically. "Eriol?" There was not too much light so I was unable to read his face, yet I know he was looking intently at me.

"Where I am?" he asked, his voice a bit alarmed.

"At-my-house," I stammered. I came closer to him, but he did not seem to mind. Instead, he was pulling out something like a map, or a large piece of paper.

"Am I lost?" he wondered loudly. I ran to my room to turn on the light. The glare of the light made me see him better. I gasped. It was somebody else….although I had thought…..

"Who……" He looked up and adjusted his glasses.

"You mean this is not Hogwarts? Gee, I must be getting sleepy…" He adjusted himself on something that looked like a broom.

"Sorry to disturb you. I must find Ron immediately. Looks like I am lost…."

He flew away. For some reason, I had a feeling I had read about him somewhere before..

Nikki: See? I told you it's corny… ^^' Gomenne, this was just a spur of the moment thought. Do not flame me!!!!!!!!! But I hope you like the other part of the fic. Thank you for letting me take u much of your time. Please have time to review, too….Jaa and Arigatou

PS: Selphie and Mihari….stop laughing at me! You know I do not write angst without humor! 


End file.
